


(You Don't Have To) Play Me Backwards [Vid]

by GayleF (Gayle), morgandawn



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-20
Updated: 1997-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle/pseuds/GayleF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: (You Don't Have To) Play Me Backwards is a VCR era fanvid by Gayle F and Morgan Dawn. It premiered at Escapade convention 1997 and is a Vinnie character study vid that focuses in his nervous breakdown. The vid was reshown at Escapade 2001.





	(You Don't Have To) Play Me Backwards [Vid]

 

 

Download: <https://archive.org/details/YouDontHaveToPlayMeBackwardsWiseguyFanvid>

 

More about the fanvid: <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Play_Me_Backwards>


End file.
